undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas LeBlanca (Eden Rising)
Vegas Lights - Panic! at the Disco | Age=19 | Family=Miriam Valdez (daughter) Alicia Kinsey (girlfriend) Ike LeBlanca (brother) Newt (best friend) Anton Olko (friend) Tate Valdez (girlfriend) | Place=Toronto, Canada | Appearances=6 episodes | Creator=PBR Sharpshoot | Actor=Dylan Everett }} Lucas LeBlanca is a main character in Eden Rising. Lucas migrated from Canada to the United Kingdom after North America became a desolate wasteland in the wake of the post-apocalypse alongside his brother Ike. The two got separated and Lucas made his own living selling drugs in London, as the leader of a gang known as The Barons. A young fencing protégé and famed radio personality, he decided to try and branch off of his life as a drug dealer and hosted a show alongside his best friend Newt. Lucas found himself unable to escape his underground criminal empire, as he became responsible for the distribution of crocodile spice, a "wonder drug" that has adverse effects to the virus that reanimates the dead. When rival gang The Rippers, led by Gio Durant, became suspect in the spread of crocodile spice, Lucas was asked by Sierra Papadakis, leader of the United Nations, to infiltrate them. However, he was just playing along in order to better life with his conflicted girlfriend Tate, who worries for the safety of their infant daughter Miriam. Tragically, Lucas's plan to play the United Nations backfires on him, and Wolf Angelo is hired by Sierra to gun him down as she becomes aware of his plan to flee the country with his family. Tate is killed in the incident, and Lucas is taken into custody. Alicia Kinsey, a UN agent who sympathizes with Lucas and realizes that Sierra is only attempting to get the drug for herself and destroy it to control the population and keep power, frees Lucas and flees with him and Miriam. The trio head to Eden, where Lucas reunites with his brother. Eventually, Lucas grows close with Alicia and the two begin a relationship. He is still, however, driven by vengeance against the UN and haunted by the responsibility he feels for Tate's death, but Alicia stands at his side throughout the ordeal to help him move on. When Gio, his former rival on the drug scene, joins Eden against the war, Lucas lets bygones be bygones and welcomes him to their side. Lucas eventually gets his revenge against Wolf for the murder of Tate, allowing him to move on from her death. Personality Lucas is known for his goofy and outlandish behavior, but can be surprisingly steely if need be. Having been raised in a family of drug addicts and thrown into the streets of Toronto at a young age to fend for himself, he is a master at starting - and typically dipping out of - conflicts. Lucas shows a will of steel that keeps his fear to a minimal. Despite this, he knows when it's time to back off. He dwindles between the line of modesty and cockiness, controlled by one or the other depending on the situation but he never likes being the center of attention, because it takes him long to find something to say. To deal with his fear of infected, Lucas still participates in the use of pot when he can, but it is never his first form of stress relief. When his life is threatened, he throws empathy out the window and does his best to survive unless a loved one needs his help. History |-|Pre-series= Lucas participated in gang-related activities at a young age in Toronto, having been raised by a careless, drug-addicted family of shut-in's. He became friendly with Tate, a girl he later became romantically involved with, and they traveled to London together. He and Eden resident Anton Olko were good friends at some point. When a situation at a crack house party Lucas attended (to show off his latest product, no doubt) erupted, with a heroin addict stirring up worries for Tate, Lucas called up Anton to help him contain and track the woman down. Anton guilt-tripped Lucas about the party and his drug use, and Lucas became terrified of what he could possibly become when he saw the addict gun down multiple people living in a petrol station. Shaken, he escorted a confused and concerned Tate out of the party, with intentions to return back to London the next day. He and Tate had a daughter, who they named Miriam. |-|Season 4= Lucas is questioned by London prime minister Quinlan Gallagher in relation to a rumored wonder drug known as "crocodile spice", making rounds through London. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Wolf Angelo Quotes Trivia *While Lucas' character was created by PBR Sharpshoot, the casting was done by series' creator Johno1995. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antihero Category:User Created Characters Category:Panic! At the Disco Club Category:Winner of ER